


Des baisers électriques

by Satanders



Category: Les Aventures de Virgil O'Hara
Genre: Alcohol, Asexual Jean-Marie Duchesne, Asexuality Spectrum, Established Relationship, Kissing, Multi, Sensuality, Threesome - M/M/M, Touching, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:46:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29120676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satanders/pseuds/Satanders
Summary: Lorsqu'ils rentrent tous les trois du bar, ils ne sont pas ivres, mais pour sa part, Jean-Marie se sent un peu plus détendu, et un peu plus lourd, comme s'il était fatigué, mais étrangement rempli d'électricité, d'énergie. Il n'a pas envie d'aller se coucher tout de suite, et il grogne lorsque les deux autres veulent rentrer – mais puisque c'est Picarel qui insiste le plus, il cède, parce que...Personne ne peut résister à Picarel.
Relationships: Jean-Marie Duchesne/Jean Picarel, Virgil O'Hara/Jean-Marie Duchesne/Jean Picarel
Kudos: 2
Collections: Virgil et les autres





	Des baisers électriques

**Author's Note:**

> Il s'agit d'une fanfiction basée sur la fiction originale de Wilwywaylan "Les Aventures de Virgil O'Hara"

Lorsqu'ils rentrent tous les trois du bar, ils ne sont pas ivres, mais pour sa part, Jean-Marie se sent un peu plus détendu, et un peu plus lourd, comme s'il était fatigué, mais étrangement rempli d'électricité, d'énergie. Il n'a pas envie d'aller se coucher tout de suite, et il grogne lorsque les deux autres veulent rentrer – mais puisque c'est Picarel qui insiste le plus, il cède, parce que personne ne peut résister à Picarel.  
Il a aussi renversé son verre sur sa chemise. Ce n'était pas sa faute, mais celle de Virgil : il l'embêtait, alors JM a tendu la main et son bras a heurté le verre.  
Pas de sa faute, mais c'est lui finit taché.  
Virgil a promis de l'aider à nettoyer. JM quant à lui se dit que ce n'est pas grave, il n'aime pas porter des chemises de toute façon.  
Mais Virgil trouve que ça lui va bien. Il lui dit sur le chemin que ça lui donne l'air distingué, qu'il a un beau profil, que lorsqu'il attache ses cheveux il ressemble à un lord anglais.  
Jean-Marie n'est pas certain de s'il s'agit d'une plaisanterie ou non. Il préfère ne rien dire, dans le doute.  
Picarel glisse tout de même qu'attacher ses cheveux dégage son visage, et ça fait sourire Jean-Marie un petit peu.  
Ils arrivent à la maison, et JM défait sa chemise dans la cuisine, jetant le vêtement humide dans l'évier, tandis qu'il prend une éponge qu'il passe sous l'eau pour laver les résidus collant sur son torse.  
Il remarque le silence, tout à coup, et se tourne vers les deux autres.  
Picarel a détourné la tête, évite de le regarder, l'air gêné, les pommettes peut-être un peu rouges, pendant que Virgil, lui, ne s'en prive pas, dévorant du regard le jeune homme, une lueur explicite dans le regard.  
JM se rend compte soudain que ce qui à ses yeux est parfaitement anodin et sans ambiguïté – il a enlevé sa chemise parce qu'elle était sale, il se nettoie parce que ça colle – prend une autre connotation. Il se rend compte qu'ils pourraient prendre cela pour une tentative de séduction et ça l'ennuie.  
\- Je suis juste torse nu, ça va, marmonne-t-il avec maladresse.  
Parce qu'en réalité, ce n'est vraiment que ça. C'est le torse nu d'un homme, le sien qui plus est, ça n'a rien d'érotique ou de gênant.  
Virgil a un sourire en coin, un petit sourire légèrement narquois qui coince quelque chose dans le ventre de JM quand il le voit.  
\- Ouais, dit-il simplement. Continue.  
Mais JM préfère arrêter. Il prend un torchon et essuie l'eau qui coule sur sa poitrine.  
Il sent cette énergie qui pulse sous sa peau. Il y a quelque chose d'orange dans l'atmosphère, une sorte d'excitation née du bon temps qu'ils ont passé, des fous rires, du parfait confort d'être ensemble, de bien s'entendre. L'enthousiasme, la main de Virgil qui touche sa cuisse pour attirer son attention, Picarel qui commande sa boisson favorite sans qu'il ait à lui demander, la manière dont il se sentait bien de parler et d'écouter, d'avoir le sentiment d'être écouté aussi, les deux paires d'yeux rivés sur lui quand il racontait ses anecdotes, et les rires qu'elles pouvaient provoquer.  
C'était une ambiance nouvelle, et inconsciemment, il veut la faire perdurer, que la soirée ne s'arrête pas là.  
Il jette le torchon à Virgil et prend Picarel par le poignet.  
\- Hey...  
Ce dernier le regarde, sourit nerveusement. JM sent une bouffée de courage l'envahir et il se penche dans le cou de l'égyptologue, caresse le contour de sa mâchoire du bout du nez en venant se blottir contre lui.  
Tout à coup, il sent mou. Mais les étincelles continuent de parcourir sa peau là où elle touche celle de Picarel.  
Ce dernier enlace sa taille et pose la main sur le creux de ses reins.  
Jean-Marie gémit très doucement.  
Picarel déglutit. Virgil souffle par le nez. Jean-Marie se redresse et embrasse la mâchoire de Picarel.  
Ce dernier a le souffle qui s'accélère et sa main remonte lentement, développant une ligne de picotements très agréables dans l'échine de JM qui se cambre contre lui, les mains sur ses épaules.  
Picarel tourne la tête, hésitant :  
\- Hey, JM...tu as peut-être un peu trop bu...  
\- J'ai toujours envie que tu..., commence JM avant de réfléchir à comment exprimer ce qu'il voulait dire.  
Le mot qui lui vient était « toucher », mais ce n'est pas vraiment ce qu'il veut dire : il se sent complice avec Picarel, mais ils manquent d'intimité, et il ne le touche pas, que ce soit de manière décontractée et amicale, ou de manière plus romantique.  
Pour l'instant, Jean-Marie n'est pas certain de vouloir être touché « romantiquement », mais il sait qu'il veut être proche de Picarel, et qu'il est à l'aise avec son contact.  
Picarel dégage quelque chose d'agréable (un joli jaune poussin) qui encourage à lui faire facilement confiance. S'il le touche, ce serait différent de quand Virgil le touche. C'est moins chargé de tension, plus naturel.  
Picarel lâche un hoquet :  
\- Je ne savais pas que tu...voulais...  
Il tourne la tête et ils se regardent. JM sent cette électricité courir sur sa peau, il veut cette excitation, ce frisson, alors il penche la tête et il effleure ses lèvres des siennes.  
Virgil bouge, quitte sa place et les deux autres s'écartent un peu, se rappelant qu'ils ne sont pas seuls.  
\- _Kitten_ , c'est rare de te voir si tactile, chuchote-t-il en venant se presser contre son dos.  
En réponse, JM tourne la tête pour l'embrasser sur la joue, mal rasée mais satisfaisante. C'est la peau rugueuse de Virgil, il y a quelque chose d'intéressant, de transgressif, à l'embrasser ainsi. Ça fait comme des petites étoiles dorées, puis Virgil plonge dans son cou pour l'y embrasser et JM geint contre lui. Ses geignements sont néanmoins bien vite étouffés par les baisers de Picarel, très doux et serein – si serein.  
JM n'aime pas être touché, mais ce soir-là, il en a envie. Il veut être désiré, comme il voulait être écouté, et il obtient tout ce qu'il veut ce soir.  
Ses doigts glissent sur le torse de Picarel, et l'un de ses doigts s'accroche dans son col. Lentement, l'égyptologue ramène une de ses mains entre eux pour défaire ses boutons – JM est surpris de constater encore une fois qu'il n'a pas besoin de réclamer.  
Les baisers dans son cou s'enfièvrent et il renverse la tête en arrière, quittant les lèvres de Picarel, et Virgil s'empresse de prendre la place, abandonnant sa gorge pour embrasser ses lèvres rougies.  
Jean-Marie y répond avec indolence, tandis que ses mains caressent enfin la peau nue de Picarel – celui-ci laisse tomber sa chemise sur le dossier d'une chaise et enlace à nouveau la taille du rouquin.  
JM passe un bras par-dessus ses épaules et encadre sa nuque, glissant une main dans ses cheveux. L'égyptologue soupire et ferme les yeux un instant. Jean-Marie se demande ce qu'il pense – ce n'est pas la première fois. Il se demande ce qu'il ressent. Il sait que Picarel est son ami, un ami proche, et il l'aime beaucoup, mais il ignore si Picarel se conduit aimablement parce qu'il le doit, ou s'il y a aussi certains sentiments à son égard.  
Il a besoin qu'il y en ait, il a besoin que Picarel l'apprécie, sinon ça n'a pas de sens.  
Il laisse Virgil de côté pour se concentrer sur l'égyptologue, ce dont Virgil ne se plaint pas. Il s'écarte de quelques pas et les observe tranquillement, sortant une cigarette d'un étui dans la poche de son blouson.  
C'est un bon spectacle, la façon dont JM cherche sur le corps de Picarel, tâtonnant, tandis que ce dernier laisse une totale liberté à sa curiosité de s'exprimer. C'est rare que Jean-Marie soit entreprenant. Virgil soupçonne Picarel d'être un séducteur discret. Sa gentillesse, ses attentions, sont le signe d'un intérêt, et c'est sa manière à lui de flirter. Subtil et fin, son Picarel. Il aime assez que ce dernier s'intéresse à Jean-Marie, parce que Jean-Marie est passionnant. Il est une œuvre d'art intouchée, une pierre précieuse, brute, sans doute, mais c'est déjà incroyable de l'avoir trouvé.  
Les doigts légèrement tremblants, il allume le bout de sa cigarette avec son briquet. Il voit bien que Picarel commence à être vraiment très excité. Le petit n'a pas l'air d'avoir remarqué, mais Picarel bande et son érection déforme vraiment le devant de son pantalon – non pas que Virgil soit mieux loti en vérité.  
Il serre les cuisses en espérant que la cigarette l'aidera à se calmer. Ils semblent à nouveau dans leur petite bulle et ne font plus attention à lui. Picarel n'ose rien faire, laissant à JM l'initiative de toucher là où il a envie. Les mains de l'égyptologue reposent sagement sur les hanches du roux, cependant il commence de se frotter contre son bassin, cherchant instinctivement une façon de se soulager.  
JM répond par des mouvements abrupts contre lui, et sa prise dans les cheveux mi-longs de Picarel se fait plus âpre, plus quémandeuse. Il réclame instamment toute l'attention, ce que Picarel est ravi de lui donner, absolument charmé par ce mélange de sensibilité et de rudesse que représente Jean-Marie Duchesne. Il l'a toujours trouvé délicieux, magnétique. Il est trop androgyne pour être son genre – Picarel aime les hommes bien bâti, les hommes à l'air ténébreux, à l'air assuré. Virgil, oh Virgil est complètement son type, il l'a su dès qu'ils se sont rencontrés et il a été immédiatement attiré vers lui. Pas de façon intéressée, juste qu'il était plus aisé, plus facile pour lui de se rapprocher de Virgil parce que de base, il le trouvait séduisant, mais il en était tombé amoureux bien après, quand il avait appris à le connaître.  
Parfois il a l'impression qu'avec JM, il prend le même chemin : il le trouve beau, sans que cela ne le gêne, mais il est alors plus affable avec lui – involontairement, vraiment, il n'y a aucun calcul, c'est dans sa nature – et les réactions de JM à son amabilité sont adorables. Il est comme un code à déchiffrer, Picarel note chaque idéogramme avec attention, il tente de les reconnaître quand ils sont récurrents, et en déduits un sens qu'il peut ensuite utiliser à sa guise.  
C'est un peu ça avec JM, c'est une succession d'énigmes, c'est un peu excitant. Et en même temps, son inexpérience, sa presque innocence, pousse Picarel à se montrer davantage protecteur avec lui. C'est son caractère, mais il a des attitudes bien plus tendres et tolérantes avec JM, parce que quelque part il se dit qu'il faut être patient avec lui. Après tout, il est si jeune, il découvre à peine la vie.  
Cela le rend d'autant plus surpris, et charmé, de voir qu'il éveille un peu de son intérêt.  
Les doigts de JM effleurent un de ses tétons et Picarel se raidit, sensible à cet endroit. Jean-Marie relâche ses lèvres pour le regarder et Picarel écarquille les yeux. Il ne sait pas quoi penser de ce regard, il y a une clarté évidente dans les yeux de JM qui n'est pas entachée par l'alcool. Il sait ce qu'il fait. Sa main revient sur le téton de Picarel, et ce dernier gémit, laissant apparaître une part de vulnérabilité.  
Aussitôt, JM rougit mais n'arrête pas. Il presse le mamelon sous sa paume, et son autre main quitte les cheveux de Picarel pour prendre délicatement ses lunettes. Il les retire et les pose doucement sur la table, dans un geste lent, calculé. Il est un peu plus brave, un peu plus excité que d'habitude, mais il est absolument conscient de ce qu'il fait, et il aime ça. Il aime que Picarel, souvent si neutre, si bienveillant, soit celui qui tombe en morceaux quand on le touche. Celui qui est toujours de bon conseil, le tolérant et le sage Picarel, même lui ne peut rester indifférent lorsque Jean-Marie déploie ses charmes.  
S'il ne le pense pas de façon aussi explicite, JM est néanmoins incroyablement flatté, et il se jette avidement sur ses lèvres, entourant l'arrière de sa tête avec son bras fin mais musclé.  
Picarel a un sursaut. La passion que déploie Jean-Marie, loin de le laisser de marbre, le fait bander plus dur que jamais. Il imagine combien son corps svelte et souple serait délectable sous le sien, combien il aimerait le noyer de caresses, passer sa langue dans ses recoins les plus secrets, embrasser et révérer un peu de cet adorable garçon aux mains rugueuses et aux traits si fins. Il comprend l'obsession que Virgil a pour lui, et la peur qu'il a de briser quelque chose en lui. Il y a du sacré dans Jean-Marie, dans la façon dont il offre sans le savoir plus de choses qu'il n'en a conscience – sa naïveté, n'est pas de la bêtise, elle découle de son manque d'expérience.  
Ainsi, il n'a pas conscience que Picarel est sur le point de jouir.  
Virgil, lui, n'a pas manqué de le remarquer, et il inspire profondément, entouré d'un nuage de fumée, dans l'espoir de calmer les battements de son cœur qui tambourinent furieusement dans sa cage thoracique. Jean-Marie ne s'en rend pas compte, mais il est d'une sensualité exacerbée par l'alcool, et voir Picarel y être aussi soumis provoque chez Virgil des émotions complexes, parce que son désir est dirigé sur les deux en même temps, et il n'a aucune envie de faire irruption. Il aime les regarder, il aime voir JM exprimer son attirance – peut-être admiration également – pour Picarel, et voir également Picarel répondre à cela en fondant petit à petit. C'est si rare de voir Picarel perdre contenance – Virgil adore ça, le séduire jusqu'à ce qu'il cède, mais il ne pensait pas que JM puisse l'avoir aussi rapidement. Il sait à quel point la séduction de JM peut être efficace, et il est heureux de constaté que Picarel n'y est pas non plus immunisé.  
JM n'est pas un garçon facile, et d'eux trois, il est à la fois le moins expressif vis à vis de ses sentiments et de ses désirs, mais également celui auquel il faut faire le plus attention. Il y a une fragilité plus importante dans leur relation avec JM, parce que Virgil et Picarel, quelque part, ont déjà accepté qu'ils voulaient prendre ce risque, cette responsabilité, et ils se connaissent assez pour savoir quand quelque chose ne va pas, pour deviner leurs besoins mutuels.  
JM ne devine rien. Et JM ne pose pas non plus assez de questions.  
Aussi, c'est rassurant de le voir prendre des initiatives de temps en temps, cela montre qu'il prend confiance – en lui, en eux. L'essentiel étant qu'il se sente à l'aise.  
Virgil se demande alors s'il se sentirait à l'aise de coucher avec eux deux en même temps. Il ne pouvait nier qu'il y avait pensé. Peut-être même qu'il s'était masturbé sous la douche en l'imaginant et que ça le hante parfois de manière culpabilisante.  
Soudain, Picarel échappe au baiser et plonge le visage dans le cou de JM. Il s'y cache, rouge jusqu'aux oreilles, et il gémit tandis que son corps tressaille et qu'il éjacule dans son pantalon. C'est un peu honteux pour lui – c'est la première fois que ça lui arrive – mais le contact avec JM est addictif, la manière dont il le touche et l'embrasse, la nouveauté, le regard de Virgil, que Picarel n'a pas oublié en dépit de sa concentration sur JM...  
Jean-Marie ne semble pas vraiment réaliser ce qu'il se passe. Il caresse tendrement la nuque de Picarel et l'embrasse dans les cheveux. C'est très viril, et pendant un instant, Picarel se sent plus petit, plus jeune, comme s'il était celui dont on prend soin, et c'est un changement agréable.  
Il halète, reprenant peu à peu sa respiration.  
\- Tu es...incroyablement aguichant, souffle-t-il finalement contre l'épaule de JM.  
Ce dernier se redresse et Picarel lui adresse un sourire différent de sa douceur habituelle. Il y a du carnassier dans le pli de sa joue, un peu de lascivité dans l'éclat pâle de son regard trouble comme une eau stagnante – la faute à l'absence de lunette qui lui rend les détails du visage de JM un peu flous.  
Il se penche et lui vole un petit baiser, du bout des lèvres, très léger. Comme un petit au revoir, une taquinerie digne de Virgil. Jean-Marie ne sait pas comment réagir à cela de la part de Picarel, mais cela fait monter des flammes à ses joues.  
\- Merci, marmonne-t-il sans y penser.  
Picarel pouffe, et ses traits s'illuminent de tendresse.  
Virgil les rejoint, sa cigarette depuis longtemps terminé, et il vient se réfugier dans le cou de Picarel, un bras sur la taille de JM.  
\- Jean, tu passes la nuit dans ma chambre ?  
L'interpellé hausse un sourcil, et reprend ses lunettes, se détachant lentement des deux autres.  
\- Je te suis.  
Ils se dirigent tous les deux vers le couloir, Picarel avec une démarche curieuse, et Virgil, se retournant, salue Jean-Marie de la main :  
\- _Sweet dreams Kitten_. Repose-toi bien.  
Puis ils disparaissent en montant les escaliers et JM se retrouve seul.  
Il se sait pas quoi faire alors il passe sa chemise souillée sous l'eau et il pense.  
Il pense à ce qu'ils vont faire une fois là-haut. Il se demande s'il aimerait y être.  
La réponse est que non. Il ne se sent pas prêt pour ça, et il est content de ce qu'ils ont fait. Il ne ressent plus cette énergie crépitante, l'atmosphère s'est apaisée, et il a sommeil.  
Il laisse donc sa chemise sur le bord de l'évier pour sécher, et part tranquillement se coucher.


End file.
